memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Human-Klingon history
Conflicts between the Earth and Klingon Empire date back to the mid-22nd century, following first contact and prior to the creation of the Federation. These conflicts were generally considered as "annoyances" by the Empire. (ENT: "Judgment") : This conflicts with "The Trouble with Tribbles" in which Spock said that the current conflict with the Klingons began with initial contact. However, he could have been refering to the first contact between the Federation and the Klingons, as the Earth Starfleet would seem to pose little threat to the Empire. Conflict beginnings The Federation-Klingon Cold War, however, would escalate in the early-23rd century and last almost 70 years. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) Key disputed regions involved: Sherman's Planet, Organia, Donatu V, Neural, Capella IV, the Archanis sector, and the Tellun system. In 2245, one of the most noted battles would be the Battle of Donatu V in the area of Sherman's Planet. The results of that battle were inconclusive. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") The tensions continued when the Klingons issued an ultimatum to the Federation, telling them to withdraw from the disputed area. The Federation responded with a blockade of the Klingon Territory. The Klingons, believing themselves to be stronger, responded by invading Federation territories. (TOS:"Errand of Mercy") The Klingon-Federation War In 2267, relations with the Klingons began to breakdown and the Federation had to prepare for all out war. They suspected a surprise attack was coming. The fleet was on alert, including the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]], which was given secret orders. They read the orders at the appointed time and place, and then proceeded to secure Organia, a key planet between Federation and Klingon space, at any cost per their instructions. Captain Kirk was authorized to break the Prime Directive on this occasion. While Klingon troops briefly occupied the planet, both the Federation and the Klingon Empire were stunned when the inhabitants of Organia revealed themselves to be advanced omnipotent beings who forced an end to the shortlived war. (TOS: "Errand of Mercy") :See: First Federation-Klingon War After the war was a period of uneasy peace, in which both sides tried to gain territory under the terms of the Treaty of Organia. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") An Uneasy Peace Sherman's Planet The acquisition of Sherman's Planet was dependent on the grain quadrotriticale. The Organian Peace Treaty stated that whom ever could show that they could develop the planet most effectually would get the planet. In 2267, the Klingon's tried to sabotage the delivery of the grain by poisoning it, but a creature known as a tribble helped foil that plot. The Klingon Captain Koloth demanded an apology for the prosecution of Klingon nationals in that quadrant. But again the tribble helped the Federation by finding a Klingon spy. Thus, the Federation acquired possession of Sherman's Planet. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles", DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") The Tellan Star System The Tellun system was a star system located on the Klingon-Federation border, and was home to two inhabited planets under Federation control, known as Elas and Troyius, but also claimed by the Klingon Empire. Unknown at the time to the Federation, Elas was a rich source of dilithium, a fact the Klingons had full knowledge of, and was the basis of their claim on the system. An interstellar incident nearly occurred in the system between the two powers, in 2268, when the Klingons attempted to assert their claim on the region by having the USS Enterprise sabotaged by a Klingon sympathizer on board. The Klingons attempted to intensify the action by engaging the Enterprise with one of their D-7 class cruisers. While the Enterprise escorted the Dohlman of Elas between her homeworld and Troyius, the battle cruiser appeared and began pacing the Enterprise, matching speed and course. Unknown at the time, a spy was aboard the Enterprise, who had planted a bomb that was set to destroy the ship if it attempted to engage its warp drive. The battle cruiser taunted the Enterprise into going to warp, by strafing it at speeds better than warp 7 and firing upon it with full disruptors. The Klingon captain finally ordered the Enterprise to standby for boading or be destroyed. The Enterprise refused and returned fire with a full spread of photon torpedoes. The battle cruiser was hit amidship by one of the torpedoes damaging the cruiser's number three shield, obliterating its number four shield, and causing it to lose maneuvering power. Defeated and badly damaged, the cruiser reduced speed and slowly left the system. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") Flare-ups Klingon relations with the Federation would continute to periodically flare-up throughout the latter half of the 23rd century. In one such occasion, Captain's Kang and Kor would together lead two divisions of warships in an ancient Earth cavalry-style attack on the Federation outpost at Caleb IV. During the attack, Kang and Kor successfully tricked their opponents by launching first a small initial attack, and then striking with the bulk of the forces when the Federation began repair efforts. (DS9: "Once More Unto the Breach") Final Peace In the mid-2280s there was a short lived peace, negotiated in the Galactic conference. This peace, however, was jeopardized following the Klingon's misinterpretation of the Federation-created Genesis Device. (Star Trek III: The Search for Spock) This included the bounty placed on the head of James Kirk. (Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier) In 2289, Koloth represented the Klingon Empire in the negotiations at the Korvat colony with the Federation, who was represented by their top ambassador, Curzon Dax. Although Dax offered Koloth several reasonable proposals, many of which favored the Klingon Empire, Koloth was never satisfied. (DS9: "Blood Oath") Negotiations would remain in limbo until 2293, when the Klingon moon Praxis exploded, jeopardizing the Klingon homeworld. This caused the Klingon Chancellor Gorkon to call out for a new peace between the two powers. (Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country) In 2344, the Battle of Narendra III had a decisive influence on interstellar history. Having been betrayed by the Romulan Star Empire, and witnessing the courage of the ''Enterprise''-C, this event had the effect of finally ending Romulan-Klingon relations and solidifying Federation-Klingon relations. (TNG: "Yesterday's Enterprise") :See: Khitomer Accords Category:Conflicts